C'est toujours la même eau qui coule
by Alfa
Summary: osIl avait quitté Azkaban ce matin. Libéré pour bonne conduite au bout de 5 ans. Quel imbécile il avait été ! Devenir Mangemort quelle ambition pourrie ! Il voulait tellement que son père soit honoré d’avoir un fils tel que lui qu’il avait plongé tête bai


**_¤ C'est toujours la même eau qui coule ¤_**

**Imaginez le futur, imaginez un certain blond en prison, imaginez sa sortie, imaginez une promenade le long de l'eau, un surprenant invité et vous obtiendrez _C'est toujours la même eau qui coule !_**

_« # »_

Sur les bords de la tamise, un jeune homme flânait, les mains dans les poches. Les jeunes femmes qui passaient, juste au-dessus de lui, fixait cet homme si beau, si envoûtant. Chaque pas était empli d'une sensualité féline, chaque ondulation de ses courts cheveux dans le vent paraissait indécent au yeux de ses prédatrices en manque d'amour.

Mais l'homme continuait d'avancer. Toujours tout droit, toujours plus loin. Perdu dans des pensées peu joyeuses.

Il avait quitté Azkaban ce matin. Libéré pour bonne conduite au bout de 5 ans. Ces traits étaient tirés et d'épaisses cernes tombaient sous ses yeux. 5 ans d'horreur, 5 ans à espérer revoir un jour le ciel brumeux de l'Angleterre et de Londres. 5 ans à pleurer toutes les nuits, à hurler toute la journée. 5 d'enfer dans la plus surveillée des prisons sorcières du monde. Et 5 ans à se demander ce qu'il ferait une fois sorti de ces murs gris.

Il tapa dans un caillou présent sur le chemin en soupirant bruyamment. Il savait très bien pourquoi il en était arrivé là. Il se souvenait encore comme si c'était hier ce soir d'octobre ou son père lui avait envoyé une lettre à Poudlard. Il était alors en 6ème année. Comme il avait été fier quand il avait lu la date qui marquerait son entrée dans le cercle tant attendu des Mangemorts !!

Il balança encore une pierre dans la tamise.

Quel imbécile il avait été !!! Devenir Mangemort quelle ambition pourrie !! Il voulait tellement que son père soit honoré d'avoir un fils tel que lui qu'il avait plongé tête baissé dans le piège tendu.

Quand l'autre face de serpent en décomposition précaire, quand ce demi-vivant, de semi-être humain avait apposé sa marque sur son avant-bras pâle dont il était si fier, il avait retenu sa haine, sa douleur, sa tristesse et son désespoir. Il avait retenu la bile qui menaçait de sortir et avait attendu d'être chez lui pour se précipiter sous la douche, vomir tout son soûl et essayer d'effacer cette horreur de son bras mutilé et défiguré.

Tout, il avait tout essayé !! Le savon, l'eau de javel, l'acide et des dizaines de potions différentes. Le lendemain matin son bras mutilé et sanglant pendait toujours le long de son corps et il n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Sans parler que cette foutue marque était encore là !!

Durant plusieurs jours il n'avait rien mangé ou peu. Tout ce qu'il ingurgitait ressortait invariablement. A croire que son estomac répugnait à garder un être aussi lâche et stupide que lui !

Et pendant ce temps là, dans le _« Camps des Mauvais »,_ les Mangemorts se préparaient à la bataille finale. Son père le premier, avec cette suffisance qui caractérisait la famille Malefoy depuis sa fondation en 986 par Albéric Malefoy. Alors que Drago essayait de trouver un sens à sa nouvelle vie, essayait de se persuader qu'il avait fait le bon choix, des centaines de moldus, de cracmols, de sang-mêlé mourraient dans des douleurs inouïes.

Un haut le cœur envahit Drago qui s'agenouilla au bord de l'eau et vomit dans La Tamise.

Il ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit le regard de tous ses sorciers et sorcières à son jugement. Ce regard tellement haineux, dégoûté.

Détestable, haïssable, méprisable, abject voilà ce qu'il était devenu.

Du jour au lendemain sa superbe gueule d'ange immaculée et innocente n'avait plus réussit à convaincre les juges. Ni qui que soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

On l'avait condamné en une heure. Pas d'avocats, pas droit à la parole. Il était **_« Le fils DE »_**, il avait cette _'Horreur'_ sur l'avant-bras. Personne n'avait cherché plus loin, personne ne s'était demandé si le fils était diffèrent du père, personne ne s'était demandé pourquoi il avait agit de cette façon là, personne ne s'était demandé pourquoi il pleurait quand on lui parlait de la mort affreuse par démembration de Luna Lovegood et de celle par décapitation de Seamus Finnigan. Personne n'avait cherché dans toute sa putin de misérable vie à voir si en dessous du nom et de la carapace, juste en dessous, là ou le vernis craquelle, si il y avait un être diamétralement diffèrent de son père. PERSONNE !!

Il revoyait encore les photos dans La Gazette du Sorcier qu'on lui avait montré pour lui prouver une fois de plus qu'il était un monstre.

Comme si ils lui avaient appris quelque chose !

En parlant de Gazette… Un exemplaire du fameux journal de sorcellerie anglais s'arrêta près de lui. Un message du vent ?

Il l'attrapa et lu la première page. Une photo de lui s'étalait en premier plan avec son sourire pâle et son regard triste.

Il avait l'air d'un sale gamin de riche !!!

Malefoy t'es con, t'es un sale gosse de riche même pas bon à fair la diffèrence entre le bon et le mal !!

'L'Héritier de la famille Malefoy enfin libéré !!!'

Magnifique le titre. Surtout le « Enfin ».

Drago balança le journal dans le fleuve et criant. Au dessus de lui, un oiseau suspendit son vol pour regarder cet homme étrange qui hurlait si fort.

- Ca fait quoi d'être sorti Malefoy ?

Le blond se figea brusquement. Cette voix il la reconnaissait entre mille. Cette intonation, cette inflexion si particulière pour prononcer son nom de famille, il la connaissait parce qu'elle le poursuivait depuis 5 ans.

Depuis qu'il avait croisé le Survivant sur le chemin de sa prison. Depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard, il était hanté par le désir et le besoin de revoir le brun.

Mais il ne se retourna pas pour autant. La voix du brun s'était adouçie avec l'âge. Il semblait plus à l'aise à jouer avec les mots, plus apte à assumer ce rôle qu'il devait suivre depuis ses un ans…

Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'exprimer avec lui de cette façon. 5 de prison l'avait rendu plus taciturne, plus renfermé. Il avait déjà du mal à aligner trois phrases successivement sans être pris de migraines tant l'effort demandé exigeait de concentration !!!

Un soupir quitta ses lèvres tandis que derrière lui, ce cher Survivant avançait de quelques mètres.

- Ca fait 5 ans que j'attends le moment ou je pourrais revoir le soleil. Maintenant que je suis là, je…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Potter allait le prendre pour un demeuré !!

Après tout, il n'aurait pas tout à fait tord…

- Tu ne sais pas où est ta place, ce qu'est ta vie ? C'est ça ?

Drago lança son regard au loin et se perdit dans la contemplation du soleil qui sortait doucement de l'eau, loin devant lui. Une main sur son épaule le rappela au monde réel et il tourna la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les émeraudes de son…ennemi ?

Tant d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis leur petite rivalité stupide de l'école. Le Gryffondor serait-il capable de voir plus loin en lui que les autres ?

En attendant ce gryffondor le contemplait, des questions pleins les yeux.

- C'est ça ?

Drago acquiesça lentement de la tête. Il ne serait pas capable de parler tant que cette main serait posée sur son épaule, tant que ces prunelles envoûtantes scruteraient son visage avec autant de minutie. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers le lointain et ils restèrent là, sans parler, durant de longues minutes.

Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, le jeune blond s'aperçut qu'ils pouvaient rester près l'un de l'autre sanas avoir envie de se frapper.

Le silence s'installa doucement. Un silence paisible rompu seul par le bruit de leurs respirations respectives et plus haut, par le bruit de la circulation.

- J'ai longtemps crut que ma vie se résumerait à tuer Voldemort ou à être tué par lui puisque la prophétie l'avait décidé ainsi. Et puis…

La main quitta son épaule et s'éloigna le long du corps de son propriétaire.

Drago, sans savoir pourquoi il faisait ça, l'attrapa avec hardiesse et obligea Harry à s'asseoir.

Il avait besoin de savoir. De savoir pourquoi le brun était là aujourd'hui, de savoir pourquoi il avait été là, sur le chemin d'Azkaban 5 ans plus tôt. Il avait besoin de croire que sa vie n'était pas totalement foutue, qu'il n'était pas simplement condamné à attendre que la mort vienne le faucher. Besoin de croire qu'il vivait encore pour quelque chose.

- Et puis quoi Harry ?

Le brun releva subitement la tête pour le fixer un air incrédule sur le visage.

- Tu m'as appelé Harry ?

le blond hocha la tête une fois de plus et ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter en haussant les épaules.

- Le temps de nos querelles est loin.

Et le silence, inlassablement reprit sa place entre eux. Mais cette fois, il s'emplissait de questions, tempêtait pour avoir des réponses.

- Et puis j'ai croisé ton regard il y a 5 ans.

Il releva la tête et se tourna sur le côté gauche pour ne plus voir Drago.

- A cette époque là, la guerre venait de se terminer et j'étais toujours en vie. J'avais toujours été intimement persuadé que Voldemort finirait par me tuer. Pourtant j' étais là, bien vivant alors que lui avait enfin trouvé le repos. Je ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais encore là. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma vie, je n'avais jamais réfléchit à ce que je ferais si par hasard je restais en vie.

Harry enlaça de sa main celle de Drago et la serra doucement. Ce contact léger électrisa complètement le blond sans qu'il ne parvienne, ou ne veuille, comprendre pourquoi.

- Tant de gens étaient morts par ma faute, je culpabilisais totalement. Je souhaitais pouvoir mourir pour rendre la vie à toutes ces personnes qui à mon goût méritaient plus de vivre que moi. Et là, alors que j'étais au plus bas, que je songeais même à me suicider…

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira.

- Là je t'ai croisé sur la route et… Je ne sais pas. En voyant ton regard si triste, je me suis aperçut qu'au moins, même si je n'avais pas choisit ma vie, j'avais choisit la voie qui de toute façon, était la mienne puisqu'elle correspondait à mon état d'esprit. Toi, tu n'avais pas eut la vie que tu voulais et tu payais pour être né dans une famille, pour être le fils de, pour avoir agit comme on te l'avais appris. Je me suis rendu compte que tu méritais mieux que la prison, que tu méritais une seconde chance et que si j'estimais que tu en méritais une, alors je méritais bien de vivre encore un peu malgré tous ces morts qui me hantaient.

Le brun avala sa salive avec difficulté et se tourna vers Drago. Drago qui avait la bouche ouverte et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il entendait.

Comment, avec sa misérable vie lamentable, avait-il réussit à redonner à Potter l'espoir d'une vie possible après cette guerre qui les avaient ravagé tous les deux, d'une autre façon bien sur, mais ravagé quand même à jamais.

Il ancra ses glaciers dans les émeraudes brillantes du brun et attendit la suite.

- Je me suis reprit en main et je suis partit durant trois ans visiter le monde et apprendre des techniques de combats et de magies. Pas pour être plus fort, mais parce que j'en avais envie. Il y a deux ans je suis revenu et je suis entré à l'académie des Aurors. J'ai reçut le diplôme en un an et j'ai commencé à travailler là-bas.

Le brun se tut et Drago comprit que son tour à lui était venu. Maladroitement, il lâcha la main d'Harry qui sursauta et se leva. Il épousseta sa robe et se rapprocha du bord de la Tamise. Une fois de plus, il s'envola avec une mouette qui passait eet c'est la voix rêveuse qu'il entama son récit.

- En sixième année quand mon père m'a envoyé la date ou je serais convié à devenir mangemort, je n'ai pas songé un instant à lui désobéir. J'ai toujours eut honte de mon père et de son côté lâche. Pourtant, à cette époque j'ai agit comme lui. J'ai rentré la tête et tout fier, j'ai accepté de devenir l'un des leurs. Après avoir reçut la marque, j'ai eut la rage. Je refusais de devenir comme lui, de devenir un pantin entre les mains d'un imbécile assassin !! J'ai essayé d'effacer la marque.

Drago remonta son pull et montra son avant-bras à Harry qui ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. De multiples coutures et cicatrices s'étalaient sur la peau blanche et fine. Des boursouflures et des creux parsemaient cette peau autrefois diaphane.

- Rien n'a put faire partir cette horreur. Et à cet instant là, j'ai compris une chose essentielle…

Harry se leva et vint le rejoindre. Drago resserra ses bras autour de lui soudain tremblant.

- Qu'as-tu comprit ?

Drago leva un sourcil en direction du brun avant de reporter son attention sur le fleuve.

- Que quoi qu'il arrive, c'est toujours la même eau qui coule.

Le Survivant se rapprocha du blond et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu crois vraiment ça ?

Drago tourna la tête, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Potter.

- Oui. Mon père était un salop, je suis un salop et je suppose que si j'ai des gamins un jour, ce seront des salops. Question de naissance sans doute.

Les mains d'Harry agrippèrent la taille de Drago et le forcèrent à se tourner vers lui. Quand il baissa la tête pour éviter le regard de l'Ex-Gryffondor, ce dernier lui releva la tête et plaça ses mains sur se joues.

- En cinquième année, j'ai apprit, par hasard, comment était mon père au même âge. Un sale gamin riche et prétentieux qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et persécutait Rogue juste parce qu'il en avait envie. J'ai eut honte d'être le fils d'un être pareil et je me suis même demandé comment ma mère avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui. J'ai crut que j'étais comme lui. Je te jugeais par tes actions, je me donnais le droit de te faire la morale alors que je ne l'avais pas, alors que je ne te connaissait pas. Moi aussi je me suis dit que quoi qu'il arrive, les chiens ne font pas des chats et que nous sommes tous condamnés à être comme nos parents… Mais j'avais tord. Nous sommes les enfants de nos parents, nous avons un père, une mère, mais même si ils sont ce qu'ils sont, rien ne nous oblige à être comme eux. Nous avons le droit de refuser d'être la copie, d'être un simple clone. Nous avons le droit de nous révolter. Nous avons le droit d'**exister** pour nous même.

Drago continua de le fixer tandis que les larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

- Mais je suis comme lui Harry !! J'ai choisit de suivre la même voie que lui ! J'ai choisit de devenir esclave ! J'ai même été en taule pour ça !

Un doigt agile le fit taire et Harry reprit.

- Non tu n'es pas comme lui. Tu as voulu revenir en arrière, tu as regretté d'avoir suivi bêtement. Et si tu ne me crois pas, regarde ton bras.

Du regard, Potter désigna les brûlures.

- As-tu jamais vu les mêmes marques sur le bras de ton père ? Drago, nous sommes ce que nous sommes mais nous sommes foncièrement distincts de nos pères.

Il relâcha le visage de Drago et se tourna vers l'eau. Il la regarda s'écouler plusieurs minutes avant de continuer, la voix moins assurée.

- On ne se baigne jamais dans la même eau Drago. Conclusion, même si c'est toujours la même eau qui coule en apparence, en profondeur cette eau à changé. Elle à vécut d'autres événements, elle a mûrit, elle a connu d'autres choix que l'eau d'hier. Tu n'est pas comme ton père tout simplement parce que tu n'es pas lui.

Le blond jeta une pierre dans le fleuve, le front soucieux.

- Tu es partisans de la seconde chance c'est ça ?

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils sourirent tous deux.

- Depuis que j'ai vu tes yeux…

Le silence resta près d'eux, les enveloppant de sa chaleur bienfaisante une courte demi-heure puis soudain, Harry saisit la main de Drago doucement.

- Promet moi de passer au bureau demain !

Ce type est un inconscient ! Un inconscient qui croit en moi.

Il se sentait tout bonnement incapable de lui répondre oui malgré les yeux suppliants que lui faisait le brun près de lui.

- Pas demain, après-demain peut être…

Dans un geste brusque, Harry le prit dans les bras et murmura :

- Va pour après-demain mais vient.

Et il déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une aile de papillon, aussi éphémère qu'un arc-en-ciel. Puis il transplana, laissant Drago seul.

Le blond resta là, à regarder le soleil miroitait sur le fleuve des heures durant. Bizarrement son humeur dépressive était partie. Seul restait en lui un bonheur étrange, une paix profonde et tout au fond, bien caché encore mais plus pour longtemps, l'espoir de lendemains heureux.

Après-demain il irait voir Harry.

En attendant, il était temps pour lui de réfléchir à sa vie. Il était temps pour lui de construire son futur, de vivre pour lui.

Et de comprendre cet étrange sentiment qui venait de naître en lui après sa conversation étrange avec Potter.

- Harry

Murmura t'il délicatement et le nom de son nouvel ami s'envola dans le ciel, s'envola dans l'air embrumé de Londres maintenant bien éveillé.

Puis il transplana à son tour.

**Joyeux Noël à Tous et à Toutes !!!**

**ALFA**


End file.
